


Year Away

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [15]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Inseparables verse, Serious Injuries, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fayemous13, you asked I delivered.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Year Away

**Author's Note:**

> Fayemous13, you asked I delivered.

          D’Artagnan hissed in pain. The knife had slashed him from the groin area to the side of his hip. He hadn’t known who had fired the shot that had allowed him to push the knife away enough so that his dick hadn’t been chopped off as well. Val, Sylvie, and Famine – what was his name? They had always called him Yakov or Yasha or called him by his hacker handle online. – had seemed a surprised as he was when the shot came. D’Artagnan was limping along supported by Thomas. That was his name, Thomas de la Fère, Athos’ younger brother. He was in pain and bleeding heavily. A figure dropped from one of the little slum houses they were walking by. It pushed its hood back to reveal a blonde woman.

          “Там в безопасный дом с медикаментами несколько улиц старше.” D’Artagnan’s brain processed the Russian sluggishly. All he could understand was something about a safe house and medical supplies. The followed the woman and d’Artagnan found himself being placed on a bed. A piece of rubber was placed between his teeth and he bit down to keep from yelling as his pants and underwear were cut and pulled off his body. Fingers probed the wound and the blonde woman caught his attention.

          “Это будет больно.” D’Artagnan nodded in understanding as she held up a cloth.

          “Сделай это.” He bit down on the rubber to keep from screaming as she cleaned the wound and began to stitch it up. He gripped the edge of the bed until he passed out from the pain. When he came to, he was hooked up to an IV that was dripping fluid into his veins to replace the blood he had lost. The woman came over and held out a pain pill and some water.

          “It’s a little strong but it will help with the pain.” D’Artagnan took the pill and swallowed it with the water she offered.

          “You speak French.”

          “The Russian intelligence agency I work for sent me to convince you to work for them.” She gently tugged at the gauze covering his hip, pulling it up so that he could see the even row of stitches. “I was the one who took the shot that allowed you to get away.” She covered the wound again and covered his lower half with blankets.

          “You helped us because it’s your mission?”

          “I helped you because I wish to defect.” She draped another blanket over him. “But don’t worry about that yet. Sleep. Natalia says you haven’t been sleeping well.” She pulled away and left the room as he glared at Sylvie who was resting against the wall. She got up and walked over to him.

          “You’re a traitor Nata.” He used her the diminutive form of the Russian name she used online.

          “I know. Now sleep. You need to heal so you can get back to your lovers.”

 

* * *

 

 

          The fever raged through d’Artagnan’s body. He was too hot and too cold in turns. Hands cleaned sweat off his face and chest to keep him cool then wrapped him in blankets and hot water bottles to help with the cold. At one point he heard a man’s voice arguing with Elodie in Russian. The voice didn’t belong to anyone he recognized. He opened his eyes and saw a fuzzy blur of dark hair and blue eyes arguing with another fuzzy blur of blonde hair and blue eyes.

          When he opened his eyes again he found an IV drip in the back of his hand and the man belonging to the earlier blur settled in a chair next to his bed.

          “Tatiana pulled me in from surveillance. You have a bad infection in the gash on your hip. The drip has some strong antibiotics and painkillers in it. Try not to move much.”

          “We didn’t have these supplies.”

          “From Russia with love. I told them you were in need of medical attention and they sent supplies to a dead drop nearby.” He picked up his book again and began to read it as D’Artagnan thought it over for a few moments.

          “Her name is Elodie now.”

          “I knew her as Tatiana or Tanya. She’s my little sister.” D’Artagnan nodded, not fully processing what the other man said.

          “They sent you to bring her back in and she refused. What’s your name?”

          “Alexei. After I failed to bring her in they told me to hold a surveillance pattern. Sylvie noticed me right away.”

          “She’s smart.” D’Artagnan felt his eyes flutter closed as the pain medication pulled him under again.

 

* * *

 

 

          Their supply caches were dwindling. It wasn’t safe for Sylvie to go to black ops supply depots anymore after she had been nearly captured once. Alexei had guided them to various Russian safe houses and supply caches, suspiciously well supplied to the point that d’Artagnan believed Alexei was informing Russia of their movements and the intelligence agency was stocking the houses with everything they needed. D’Artagnan had bulked up after the infection and fever had caused him to lose weight and he was training with all of them. Sylvie tried to stay in shape as best she could but it was hard given that she was throwing everything she ate back up. They had confirmed that she was pregnant a month previously when she had started having morning sickness. Thomas had stepped up to the plate and as far as Russia was concerned the child was his. The child was actually Alexei’s but they had decided to hide the truth while on the run.

          D’Artagnan thought of Paris. Emily must be almost three now, old enough to know her daddy was gone and had been gone for a while. Aramis had probably fallen into some form of his depression. Porthos would have his hands full of Aramis and Emily which meant Athos would be having issues getting out of his head. He felt Val settle next to him as Elodie and Sylvie glared at him when he opened his mouth.

          “We are not going back to Paris Death.” D’Artagnan winced at his hacker handle. Sylvie only used it when she was pissed off. He heard a choked off laugh from the direction of Thomas and turned to glare at the other man.

          “We’re running out of supplies.”

          “We’ve got that one depot we can hit.”

          “It’s too dangerous Sylvie.” D’Artagnan pulled up the plan of the depot as he was talking, looking it over then handing it to Val to plan an incursion.

 

* * *

 

 

          D’Artagnan grabbed the bag he was supposed to and turned to leave. One of the mercenaries was standing in his path and he dropped his bag to bring up the taser. Before he could fire it he was knocked to the ground from behind. He twisted, landing mostly on his hip and shoulder. The wrench of his shoulder moving awkwardly told him that he has reinjured his rotator cuff. A boot slammed into his collar bone before he could get up and he heard a snap. As he looked up at his attackers one went down convulsing while the other was yanked into a headlock. He took Alexei’s hand with his good side and let the Russian pull him to his feet. He reached down and picked up the bag with his good side, shouldering it. He spotted Alexei watching him but ignored him and the pain in his shoulder and collarbone.

          “We are going back to Paris and raiding the cache of weapons Thomas hid there and then I am going home.” D’Artagnan stalked out of the supply depot and got in the car. He winced as his shoulder and collarbone screamed at his movements but shoved the pain down. A bottle of water and some pain pills appeared in his vision and he took them with a thanks. He got woozy as the pain medication started to work and curled up to sleep.

          When he woke they were in Flea and Charon’s hidden office. He was curled up on a cot in the upper room and could hear Flea’s yelling from there. He went down the ladder to find Flea yelling at Val about going back to the garrison.

          “D’Artagnan’s hurt! He needs medical attention!”

          “I didn’t know you cared Flea.” D’Artagnan stepped forward with a grimace. “It’s just a torn rotator cuff. We only had the heavy duty pain medication so I took it.” He shrugged, hiding the pain that the movement caused him. “I’ll go visit Porthos and Aramis and Athos after we raid the last supply cache we have.”

 

* * *

 

 

          Athos was on the couch. D’Artagnan glanced over from where he was hacking the security system and spotted Sylvie deftly removing his glass and bottle. Athos was watching her in shock. He said something and d’Artagnan heard his program beep. He looked down at the phone and disabled the silent alarm, sending a message to the company that everything was fine. He placed the phone on top of the alarm box and walked over to stand next to Sylvie. He caught Athos when he tried to walk and fell, guiding him to the couch.

          “He’s drunk out of his mind. Did we know he would be here?” d’Artagnan could hear the concern in Sylvie’s voice.

          “He’s never used this place. Milady once told me he despised it here.” D’Artagnan glanced at Thomas who was watching Athos like he would fall over any moment.

          “I would have never suggested it as a hiding place for supplies if I thought my brother would move back.” Thomas’ voice made Athos throw himself off the couch and Thomas placed a trash can in front of him hurriedly. Athos just stared at Thomas repeating a slurred version of his name. They helped Athos back onto the couch, locked up his liquor cabinet, and covered him with a blanket as they left with the two duffle bags of supplies.

**Author's Note:**

> Там в безопасный дом с медикаментами несколько улиц старше. - There's a safe house with medical supplies a few streets over.  
> Это будет больно. – This will hurt  
> Сделай это. – do it


End file.
